Disenchanted
by girlwiththehair
Summary: A Story revolving around the Quartermaines, Spencers, and Zaccharas. Sorry this is not a JoLu story.....this is a Tracy story. It all starts with a forbidden desire...then again the Zacchara's don't look kindly upon the word 'forbidden.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disenchanted**

Disclaimer: I own nada, just the crazy thoughts in my head….want them?

………………………………...

Anthony Zacchara's room at the MetroCourt was uncharacteristically quiet and still. This occurrence was on account of the fact that he was currently absent. Trevor sat on the couch, awaiting Anthony's return, contemplating his whereabouts. With every passing minute, his curiosity became all the more maddening. Trevor began to pace but abruptly halted when Anthony was wheeled through the doorway entrance.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Trevor demanded of Anthony as the door shut behind the wheelchair-bound man.

"What? I don't get a hello?" Anthony responded with a smirk as he wheeled himself to the other side of the room and turned himself to face Trevor once more. "Oh and if you ever speak to me like that again….I'll slit your throat." Anthony glared at Trevor, daring him to rebel.

"My apologies. Hello." Trevor back-tracked. "May I ask where you were?"

"I don't see how its any of your business Trevor." Anthony replied coolly.

"Well as your attorney, I can't be of much help if you exclude information from me."

"Fine….I paid the Quatermaines a little visit."

"Why would you do that? What happened?"

"Questions, questions Trevor. I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page where Johnny and Looooloooo are concerned." Anthony explained to Trevor, who gave him a knowing look in return. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"We both know damn well why you went over there today." Trevor stated as he sat down on the couch for the second time that day. "You only went over there for one reason and one reason alone and it has nothing to do with John or the Spencer girl."

"Alright then, Mr. Smarty-pants Sr., enlighten me. What is my grand reason for going there?"

"You went there to see her…..You went to see Tracy."

"So what if I did? You got a problem with that?"

"I don't personally but Luke Spencer might. She is his wife after all."

"What's your point?"

"Anthony, we've known each other for along time and we understand each other. I saw you with both of your wives and a few flings…but I've _**never**_seen you so enamored with any woman quite like you are with her." Trevor looked directly into Anthony's face but Anthony avoided his stare and studied the carpeting. He knew what Trevor said to be true but as they said, admittance is the first step and it was one he wasn't exactly ready to take…at least not until he had a plan…..not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Tracy stared blankly ahead at the paperwork in front of her on her desk, unable to focus as her thoughts drifted to her on-the-run step-daughter and husband. If only they were together, then maybe she wouldn't be so worried. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She let her shoulders fall and slump as she felt her muscles stretch as her head feel backward, leaning against the back of her chair.

"There's an easy way too get rid of some of that stress." She heard the ever-so familiar voice of Scott Baldwin ring out. Her eyes opened and she saw him standing in the doorway of her office. "You can just tell me where Lulu and Johnny have run off to."

"Scott, don't you have better things to do than harass me?" Tracy asked as he closed the door and took a seat opposite her. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with his ever-failing 'Baldwin Intuition.' "I don't have time for you and your accusations right now. I have a job to do, maybe you've heard of them."

"That's why I'm here. Its my job as special prosecutor and Logan's father to bring his murderer to justice." Scott replied with vigor as Tracy fought the urge to roll her eyes at his sudden interest in being a father to a now dead son. Then again, she couldn't help but think she would probably be acting the same way if the roles were reversed.

"I'm not the one who killed him and I don't know the whereabouts of who did. You're wasting your time constantly showing up at my home and now here….. it isn't accomplishing anything and it sure as hell isn't going to get you any closer to avenging your son's death."

"Why are you protecting Lulu? She is constantly disrespecting you, she's not your daughter…in fact she's Luke's daughter with another woman! The same woman who's side he rushed to when she woke up and whom he still holds out hope for! Do you really think he wouldn't leave you in a heartbeat if her condition was cured!?" By the end of the last few sentences he began to shout as he practically jumped from his seat. Tracy stood up from her's as well, knowing full well that he was trying to push her buttons…. And he had succeeded.

"Get. Out. Now." Tracy said in a low yet dangerous tone, trying to keep calm. This was of course, shot to hell, when Scott had the audacity to smirk at her.

"Not until I get what I came for."

"Damn it, I don't know where they are! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Tracy was utterly furious and it was written all over her face. If looks could kill, Scott would be dead twenty times over.

"I suggest you do what the lady says." Anthony Zacchara said as he entered Tracy's office and paid no attention to his latest 'monkey' closing the door behind him. Scott looked back at Tracy, who in turn, kept glaring at him.

"Fine, I'm done playing this game…for now." Scott swept past Anthony and out the door, slamming it behind him. Tracy turned her attention to her newest visitor.

"To what do I owe this…." Tracy searched her mind for the appropriate word.

"Pleasure?" Anthony offered.

"Not even close to what I was thinking." Tracy replied and resumed her seat behind her desk.

"What a shame." Anthony said and wheeled himself closer.

"What do you want?" Tracy asked, wanting very much to just be left alone.

"Right to the point, I like that."

"Mr. Zacchara, I don't have time for these games nor am I in the mood."

"Please, call me Anthony." He replied as Tracy tried not to lose her temper.

"Say what you came to say or leave."

"Alright then. How's your husband?" Anthony asked and caught Tracy by surprise.

"That's what you wanted to know? Luke's…. he's… he is fine."

"So you've heard from him?"

"That is none of your business."

"So, you haven't then. If I were him I would have called."

"I have work to do. I don't know what it is that you want from me but I'm pretty sure I can't help you."

"I believe you can. You see Tracy, I don't want anything _**from**_ you exactly…. I want _**you**_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Tracy asked, trying her hardest not to dissolve into her laughter that was building up inside. Anthony's face remained serious as he watched her reactions closely.

"I think you heard me." Anthony kept his eyes intensely on her face. "I want you." Tracy realized that he was actually serious. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of dread and fear arise in the pit of her stomach. She quickly shrugged off those feelings.

"I'm sorry but you're three years too late, I'm married." Tracy smirked as she built up her wall of protection crafted with wit and sarcasm.

"For now you are but we both know that can be changed." Anthony replied the smallest hint of a smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Tracy.

"It could change but neither Luke nor I want it to, so that's the end of that." Tracy responded quickly and picked up a file from off her desk and began to thumb through it. "Well, now if that's all, then will you kindly have your friend close the door on his way out? I have some work to get done."

"Of course you do but it can wait a few moments more. We're not through talking." Anthony had no intention of giving up, he never did like to wait for something he wanted.

"Mr. Zacchara," Tracy began but Anthony gave her a look. "Anthony… I suggest you make your point now before I get security to escort you from the building. You're wasting my time."

"No need to get so touchy. My point, as it were, is that I always get what I want."

"There's a first time for everything." Tracy smirked.

"I suppose…. but not this time. I am a very powerful man and…well….let's just say I know how to get rid of the competition." Anthony said in a dangerous tone and Tracy could feel her heartbeat speed up a bit. She stood up, grabbed a file, and began walking towards the door, speaking as she went.

"Good luck finding him." Tracy walked past him.

"Who said anything about your husband. No, no…. I always felt that going through one's family was a much better means." Anthony turned his chair to face her. Tracy stopped dead, her hand on the doorknob. "Good, I have your attention." Tracy slowly turned herself and looked at him, the fear in her eyes evident….as well as her fury.

"If you or one of your 'employees' so much as lay one hand on my family, I will kill you myself." Tracy stared fiercely into his eyes, daring him to doubt her. He smiled warmly at her in return.

"I would never hurt someone who shares your beautiful blood." Anthony looked into her blue eyes and momentarily got distracted but recovered shortly. "Unfortunately for her, Looooloooo doesn't fall into that category."

"You would hurt the girl your son loves?"

"You say that like you wouldn't." Anthony smiled, knowing he got her there. "Besides, he'll get over it eventually." Tracy opened her mouth to reply but Anthony cut her off, knowing what she was about to say. "Its not like I don't know where to find her. So….. do I have your cooperation?" He asked and Tracy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes but if you do anything to hurt her…"

"You have my word, I won't touch her….if I get what I want."

"What does my cooperation…. involve me doing?" Tracy asked, switching into business mode as she walked back over to her desk.

"All I want you to do is divorce Luke Spencer….and marry me." Anthony explained and Tracy watched him for a moment before responding.

"May I have some time to contemplate this?" She asked, hoping to buy herself some time.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't deny you that or much else. I'll leave now but I'll expect an answer soon, don't keep me hanging." Anthony said and was wheeled out the door as it shut behind him.

Tracy slammed the folder she was holding down onto her desk and resumed her seat. _What the hell am I going to do_, she wondered. Her eyes landed upon a photo of her and Luke which was framed and on her desk. She then leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes, willing and wishing it were all some kind of nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The clock struck nine o'clock as Monica seated herself on the couch. She never thought she'd be so alone in her own house as she was in rehab. Alice had the night off, no doubt to become the Dominator once more, and Edward was out having drinks with old associate. The house was so still, she swore she was close to going mad. Just as Monica thought she couldn't take another moment of the silence, Tracy entered the room with a flourish. Tracy went straight for a drink, not noticing Monica sitting on the couch behind her. She was very disappointed when she remembered they had gotten rid of the alcohol.

"Bad day?" Monica asked, seeing Tracy's frustration. Tracy turned to face Monica.

"'Bad' doesn't even come close to describing the day I've had." Tracy said and sat down on Alan's chair. _I really miss him_, Tracy thought.

"Want to tell me about it?" Monica asked, happy for a distraction from the silence. Tracy looked at Monica warily. "Come on Tracy, we haven't truly hated each other for a long time, not even during the whole thing with Luke's surgery and the lawsuit. Sure we fight but that's just the nature of our relationship. We push each other and it keeps us on our game." Monica spoke from the heart. "I don't hate you. In fact, I see you as one of my closest friends." Tracy had to laugh at this.

"_**I'm**_ one of your closest friends? Have you been drinking again?"

"You can laugh all you want but its true….sad…but true." Monica replied. "Besides, I know you don't hate me either. So….are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She asked with a smile and Tracy sighed.

"I'll tell you but this is not for anyone else's ears, not Daddy, not Alice, no one. Are we clear?" Tracy asked, wanting to know that she could trust Monica.

"Of course… Tracy, you're scaring me… what's going on?" Monica asked, getting more worried by the second.

"Earlier today at my office, I got a visit from Anthony Zacchara." Tracy said and Monica's eyebrows raised an inch or two.

"Is he stalking you now?" Monica asked then paused. "Wait… why would that have you so upset? You didn't seem afraid of him when he was here the other day."

"I'm not afraid of _**him**_….just of what he's capable of doing." Tracy clarified. "He told me that if I don't do as he says, he'll go after Lulu."

"But no one knows where she is."

"Apparently he does."

"Well…. What does he want?" Monica asked.

"Me." Tracy answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Monica's eyes narrowed in confusion and Tracy laughed nervously.

"He wants me to divorce Luke and marry him." Tracy said and Monica laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's ridiculous!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Tracy glared.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Its just…you love Luke, you would never divorce him." Monica said. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said that if I didn't divorce Luke and marry him, he would hurt Lulu. You didn't see the look on his face, he was serious. I can't let that happen."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Mother was always there for me when I needed her. Who does Lulu have? Carly doesn't count and Laura is catatonic. I can't just stand by and watch her get hurt, not when I know I can keep it from happening."

"You're right. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Tracy sighed, frustrated at the situation. "Have any ideas?" She asked and Monica stood up and began to pace as she quietly thought for a moment.

"On what grounds exactly does he expect you to actually be granted a divorce? He hasn't been gone that long and any other way you would have to get his signature. Which of course, Luke would _**never**_ sign." Monica explained as Tracy began to smile.

"Its perfect." Tracy practically leapt from her seat and pulled Monica into a quick hug, then let go. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Its been a while since you've gotten a divorce. Plus, I'm an expert."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anthony spun the roulette wheel at the Haunted Star as he waited for Tracy to arrive. He had come straight over, from the MetroCourt, when she had called. Anthony had been sitting there, waiting, for fifteen minutes before she entered, a smirk on her face.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up." Anthony said. "I'm glad you called me. I take it you've thought about what I said."

"Yes I have but I have some bad news for you." Tracy began. "Even if I were to agree to your terms, there's no way it could happen. It's simply not possible."

"You're a very pessimistic person, aren't you. Why do you see this as impossible?"

"I wouldn't be granted a divorce."

"True, not here you wouldn't." Anthony smiled and Tracy's smirk faded. "But it just so happens, I've got a friend who lives on an island in the Caribbean who could help us."

"It seems you've thought of everything."

"I always do when it's something important to me."

"How do I know you won't go after Lulu or Luke or anyone else? You can't possibly think I trust you."

"And I find that to be a shame. I guess I'll just have to prove to you that you can trust me. What better way to do that than to keep my word about Looolooo. So…. should I make arrangements for that divorce?" Anthony asked and Tracy took a deep breath, knowing she had no choice.

"Alright, I'll do it." Tracy whispered, regretting the words even as she said them. Anthony grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful! I can't tell you how that pleases me." Anthony said and took her hand and kissed it. "I'll go make that call. See you soon." And with that, he was wheeled out. Once he was out of sight, Tracy groaned with disgust as she rubbed the spot on her hand that he had kissed.

"I wonder if Luke keeps any disinfectant on this tub." Tracy said as she walked over to the bar, pouring herself something strong. She emptied her glass in one swift motion and sighed heavily. As she did so, Edward entered.

"I thought I might find you here." Edward said, walking over towards his daughter with a look of concern on his face.

"Surprise! You were right, you found me." Tracy poured herself another drink.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "Have you heard from Lulu?" Tracy sighed, wishing she had.

"No, she hasn't contacted me or anyone else for that matter."

"Don't tell me its that reprobate Luke Spencer that has you this way."

"And what was is that Daddy?"

"Tracy, I just want what's best for you and all this…this…stress…isn't good."

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it!? Can we just change the topic, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, I understand. It just seems that this family, or what's left of it, is falling apart."

"We were never really all that together to begin with." Tracy smirked.

"That's true…but now that Alan's gone, its all the more noticeable."

"I know."

"Oh and by the way, has Monica seemed…odd to you these past two days?"

"She just got out of rehab Daddy, how did you expect her to act?"

"No, I know that. But last night I overheard her on the phone."

"What!? Why were you eavesdropping on Monica?" Tracy asked, worried that he had overheard Monica leaving her a voicemail about her secret.

"Family tradition. You of all people know that."

"What did you hear her saying? Do you know who she was talking to?"

"From my position at the door, I heard her say something about hiring someone. I assumed it was for the hospital but why would she be taking care of such things?"

"I don't know." Tracy shrugged, silently relieved that he hadn't heard anything important.

"Ah well….I'm sure it was nothing."

"Most likely." Tracy said and got lost in thought, which worried Edward.

"If something was…going on… or if there was any trouble…you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" Edward asked.

"If it was something you needed to know…of course."

"Promise?"

"Oh so now my word means something to you."

"No, not really." The two smiled at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks everyone who reviewed/commented here and at the LoveFest! Continue to review/comment, I like it, it makes me smile. And a happy Tiffany means more chapters._

_This one is shorter than the previous ones, sorry._

**--Chapter 6--**

Tracy stood outside the door of Anthony's hotel room, battling within herself whether or not she could go through with it. Sure, she wasn't new to getting a divorce, but this was different. A part of her was screaming for her not to do it, to turn around, but she knew she couldn't…. she had to…for the girl she thought of as a daughter. Tracy took a deep breath and forced herself to knock on the door in front of her, the entranceway to a future she felt more than apprehensive about. Not even a minute had passed before the door had swung open and Trevor Lansing stood before her.

"Well, hello Mrs. Spencer, or should I say Miss. Quartermaine. Please come in." Trevor greeted her with his customary smirk and stepped aside to let her in. She gave him a warning glare and walked past him and he closed the door.

"Hello Tracy." Anthony said, smiling up at her and she gave an uneasy smile in return.

"You called and said that you had the papers ready." Tracy said, feeling the quicker it was done, the easier it would be.

"Yes, my friend mailed them here. All you have to do is sign the papers, we'll mail them back to him, and that will be that."

"And if I do this, you'll keep up your part of the deal?"

"Of course, you have my word." Anthony said and put his hand over his heart.

"That isn't good enough. I want it in writing." Tracy informed him. "I don't do 'trust'…. among other things."

"As you wish." Anthony said, taking out paper and put his promise in writing. Tracy watched him warily. Once he was finished, he looked back up at her, still smiling and handed it to her. "So, ready to sign the papers?"

"Let's get this over with." Tracy said and gave a small sigh as she sat down and began to read over the papers. With every word she read came a deeper anxiety. Although, it didn't compare to the feeling she got when the pen touched paper and the inevitable signing of her name. Once it was done, she put the pen down and let go a breath she was unaware that she had been holding.

"Okay then." Anthony said with pure glee in his voice as he clapped his hands together. "The hard part is over." Tracy absentmindedly nodded her head and she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Call me when its completely done. I have to go to a meeting." Tracy said and left, not giving neither Anthony nor Trevor the opportunity to reply or stop her.

After driving around town aimlessly for about an hour, Tracy arrived home. She didn't feel like dealing with business problems, not when her personal ones hurt so much more at the moment. She soon found herself sitting outside. She sat there quietly amongst the dark clouds. She was actually thankful for gloom they presented because a clear sky just wouldn't feel right.


	7. Chapter 7

_My little multiple choice question/poll ended up in a tie so I put both people in it…._

**Chapter 7**

He stood there behind the door, watching her through the glass. The look on her face ate him up inside. What got him even more was that he knew Luke Spencer more than likely had something to do with it. As he watched her, a part of him fought so hard to go to her and wrap his arms around her. Unfortunately, that part of him didn't win the battle. So he stared at her from afar. This was short lived though, as she had sensed someone's eyes upon her. Tracy turned around and saw him standing there, hands in his pockets, with a sad look of sympathy on his face. He gave her a small but sad smile and opened the door that divided them. He stepped outside, looked to the sky, and then back down at her.

"It's starting to rain." He told her and Tracy couldn't help but bite back a laugh at his stating the obvious.

"I noticed that, thank you." She replied as she stood up and walked past him and into the house. He followed her and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Scott?" Tracy sighed as she turned to face him. He noticed that she still had that look on her face as she did before.

"Its not important." He could tell that she really didn't need to go another round with him at the moment. He knew he was about to overstep a boundary they had built up but he couldn't help himself. He walked closer towards her, put his hands on her arms, and looked her straight into her eyes. "If Luke's done something to you, to make you look so sad…. I'll kill him." He was serious and she gave him a sad smile.

"Surprisingly enough, he's not responsible." Tracy replied and stepped out of his reach as his hands feel to his sides. "Oh and if you ever were going to kill him….you would have done so ages ago."

"I guess I can't argue with that." Scott replied. "So…..what else could possibly get you this down?"

"Scott, don't do this. Don't talk to me like you're my friend and you care about how I feel. We both know that if it ever really was that way between us….it ended a long time ago."

"Oh come on Tracy. Don't be like that." He sighed heavily.

"My daughter can and will be any damn way she pleases." Edward said, neither Scott or Tracy had noticed him entering the room. "Now unless you have a warrant or news on Lulu, I suggest you leave before I have Alice through you out."

"Its okay Daddy, he was just leaving." Tracy gave Scott a look and he knew she didn't want to discuss it further. He nodded his head and left without a word.

"He just doesn't give up does he." Edward shook his head in disgust. He then noticed the distant sadness that filled his daughter's eyes. "What happened?"

"What…nothing."

"Don't lie to me young lady." Edward admonished and Tracy gave a small laugh.

"You're more than a few years too late to call me that."

"Something is clearly upsetting you…. What is it?"

"I'm in no mood to deal with the phony concern right now Daddy."

"My concern isn't phony Tracy. Will you please tell me?" Edward asked, getting agitated that Tracy didn't believe him.

"Fine! You want to know why I'm upset? Its over…I just signed divorce papers. Happy now Daddy?"

"Why…what happened?" Edward asked, shocked and more than a little confused.

"I….I can't tell you that. Just know that you won't have to worry about Luke living here any more." Tracy said and turned to leave but Edward stopped her.

"I know you, you don't want a divorce. So why did you sign divorce papers?" Edward looked straight into his daughter's eyes. Tracy knew that he wasn't going to give up until she told him the truth.

"Anthony Zacchara."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Homework and hurricanes seem to have that effect haha._

**Chapter 8 **

"Ma'am…" The small voice said as Tracy's assistant opened the door and peered at her from behind it. Tracy looked up from her desk. "Your sister-in-law is here to see you."

"Thank you, let her in." She replied and her assistant nodded, stepping aside to allow Monica room to enter. Monica walked in, a look of worry etched on her face as the door closed behind her. This look did not go unnoticed by Tracy. "What's wrong?"

"Now Tracy, don't freak out….it could be nothing." Monica said as she began to pace around the office and Tracy watched her with concern.

"I won't, you're doing enough of that for both of us. Just tell me what happened. Oh and stop pacing. I already have a headache."

"I was at the hospital and while I was talking to Elizabeth, Dr. Lainey Winters came up to us."

"The shrink who helped lock me up in Shadybrook?" Tracy asked and Monica nodded her head. "Great…go on." Monica sat down and gave her a sad look.

"Johnny and Lulu have been caught."

"What!? When did this happen? Wait…what does this have to do with Dr. Winters?"

"Johnny was arrested…and Lulu has been committed." Monica said and released the breath she had been holding. Tracy stared in disbelief, although she wasn't entirely surprised that they'd been caught. But the thought of her step-daughter now living her nightmare of sharing her mother's fate, it tore at her heart. "I don't have all the details but I'm guessing it has to do with the death of Logan Hayes." Tracy could barely concentrate on what Monica was saying. "Tracy?"

"I… I have to go see her." Tracy said as she stood up from her desk and Monica stood up as well.

"I'm going with you." Monica said and Tracy looked at her. Once she saw that Monica wasn't going to take no for an answer, she sighed.

"Fine, let's go. But move fast, I won't hesitate to go without you." She said and the two women walked, as quickly as possible, out the door.

After a deafeningly silent ride, they arrived at Shadybrook. Monica had offered to speak with some of the staff there about Lulu's condition, to give Tracy some time alone with Lulu. Tracy couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she stood outside the door. She gathered herself and knocked on the door, waiting to hear Lulu's voice from the other side. But it never came. This worried Tracy more than she would have liked. She opened the door and walked inside, preparing herself for the worse.

_Chapter 9 Preview: Tracy has two heart-to-hearts._


	9. Chapter 9

_So… I know last chapter I said she would have two heart-to-hearts but I decided to break that into two chapters. It just works better that way. Tell me what you think!_

**Chapter 9**

Tracy cautiously entered Lulu's room at Shadybrook. As she looked around the room, her eyes feel upon Lulu's sleeping form and Tracy gave a small sigh of relief that she hadn't found her staring at the wall like her mother. Just as she turned around to leave, she heard Lulu call out to her.

"Tracy?" She turned around to see Lulu sitting up and looking at her. Tracy gave her a small smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said and took a step forward. "You've probably been asked this more times then you would like but… how are you feeling?"

"Um…I'm fine." Lulu answered in a shaky voice.

"I'm not one of the doctors here Lulu, you can tell me the truth." Tracy said and Lulu didn't know why but she felt that she actually could trust her.

"I keep seeing Logan and he just stands there watching me accusingly and…. I'm scared." Lulu said simply.

"Of becoming Laura?" Tracy asked, already figuring what the answer was, and Lulu nodded her head.

"I keep wondering if she felt like this…. If she was haunted by visions of Rick Webber dead. If she's been screaming out for help all these years and she hasn't been heard." Tears were flowing down Lulu's face as she spoke. "I can't do it, I don't have the strength." Lulu looked up at Tracy, fresh tears building a clear wall over her eyes. Tracy walked to her bedside and gently moved a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"You have more strength than you think. Do you want to know what I think?" She asked and Lulu nodded. "I think that if your mother has been screaming out inside, then she would have been much more shaken when she awoke before. You are not going to end up the way she did. Yes there are some similarities but there are so many more differences. Concentrate on those."

"Okay." Lulu whispered then gave a small nervous laugh. "The main difference is that she wasn't a murderer." Tracy always knew it was possible, but the confirmation still made her heart sink just a bit. "I was the one that killed Logan, not Johnny. I tried telling Nikolas and Lucky and the doctors but no one believes me. They think I'm either trying to protect Johnny or I'm completely lost it…… Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do." Tracy smiled at her. "I've had suspicions for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yes, the first time I saw you after Logan's death. I recognized the look of panic and fear in your eyes. It was the same look I saw in my own eyes after…well… that's a conversation for another day." Tracy smirked and Lulu smiled for the first time. "Well, I'm going to go and let you get some rest. I'll come back later." Tracy said and walked towards the door.

"Tracy! Wait." Lulu called out and walked over to her. "Thank you." She said and pulled Tracy into a hug. "Thank you for understanding." Lulu said and stepped back to look at her. Tracy smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here and keep you safe."

"Yeah… I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**--Chapter 10--**

Tracy sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch, drink in hand. Seeing Lulu in Shadybrook had stung harder than she thought it would. She wanted so badly to help her step-daughter.

Then it hit her…hard.

Lulu wasn't her step-daughter anymore.

Tracy emptied her glass in one swift motion and as she did so, her cell phone began to ring. For a fleeting moment Tracy hoped it could be Luke calling her, but that thought didn't last long. She picked up her phone and was tempted to throw it across the room when she saw who was calling her.

Anthony Zacchara.

She was most definitely not in the mood to deal with him, at least not now. She knew it was inevitable and she never was one for procrastination, but this was an exception. So she let it ring and ring until he either gave up or left a message. As it gave its final ring, Monica entered the room and sat in the chair diagonal to Tracy.

"That was nobody important I assume." Monica said and Tracy looked at her with a smirk which soon faded.

"Not really."

"Okay then." Monica gave a small smile. "You didn't talk much on the ride back. How was Lulu?"

"She was very upset but that was expected." Tracy sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "She is so afraid of becoming Laura. I didn't really know what to say to her to help."

"I'm sure you said the right thing." Monica reassured her. "Besides, Tracy Quartermaine at a loss for words is a sign of the apocalypse." Monica smiled and Tracy laughed, then held back a quiet sob. She had to be strong… she didn't want to be… but she knew that was the way it had to be. Monica saw the change in Tracy's face and she moved to sit next to her on the couch. Monica placed her hand on her's.

"It's a good thing Daddy isn't here. He'd be sure the end of the world was near." Tracy smirked and Monica laughed.

"That's okay. If he says anything, we'll have Alice beat him up." Monica grinned evilly and Tracy shook her head in amusement.

"Well she has two idiots to take care of first."

"Let me guess…. Anthony Zacchara and…. Scott Baldwin?"

"Exactly. Think she's up for it?"

"I wouldn't put it past her and the cops wouldn't even suspect her." The two women laughed and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How am I going to do this?" Tracy asked in a barely audible whisper.

"The same way you always do, fight to the bitter end and wind up on top. Then when Luke gets home you're gonna kick his ass….then hold on to him and never let go." Monica said and patted Tracy's hand. "Until then though, you have me to help you deal with this mess with Lulu and the other one with Anthony Zacchara."

"And then its petty family squabbles as usual?" Tracy gave a small smile.

"Of course, Quartermaine family tradition." Monica said and stood up. "Well I have to go meet someone, I'll be back later."

"Wait just one minute. You have to meet someone? What did you meet a guy at rehab?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Monica said sarcastically. "No I didn't. But never fear, you shall find out soon." With that Monica walked out the door and out of the house. Tracy watched her go and shook her head, wondering what she was up to. She sat there for a few minutes and let the silence consume her. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she gingerly picked up her cell phone and decided to listen to voicemail he had left.

"Hello Tracy! It is your non-secret admirer Anthony. I heard about poor Looolooo. My son is in lock-up but never fear, that mistake will be corrected. Oh, I also wanted to tell you that the divorce has been finalized. You are a free woman! But not for long my dear. I was hoping we could meet somewhere like the Haunted Star or my place to discuss our, hopefully soon, nuptials. I await your call. Bye-bye."

As she listened to the message, she could feel the anger rising inside her. She truly regretted making that deal with him but she knew it was to protect her family, and she considered Lulu to be a part of that family. She again resisted the urge to toss her phone against the wall and went to refill her glass instead. She knew there was no backing down now. She had to fight fire, with fire. Tracy had always trusted and lived by what her mother Lila had said and she knew she was right.

Quartermaines are fighters.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks KC (aka psycho kitty) for bouncing ideas….and being pushy!_

Chapter 11

Tracy entered the Haunted Star as she did so many times before, although she never did so with such a knot in her stomach and a feeling of trepidation, not that she would admit to such feelings. The knot had formed when she returned Anthony's phone call and agreed to meet him there. She walked behind the bar and poured herself a drink to silence her nerves. She placed her glass down once she saw him being wheeled into the room. Anthony motioned for his guard to leave and looked at Tracy with a broad smile.

"I'm so glad you called me back so soon. We have a lot to talk about." Anthony said and Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you mentioned quite a few things in your message."

"I did indeed but there is one thing in particular we need to discuss. Now that your divorce is final….we have a wedding to plan." He wheeled himself closer and Tracy picked up her drink, watching him carefully over its rim. "Why don't we set a date first?"

"If you wish." Tracy said and began to take a sip.

"How about a week from tomorrow?" Anthony asked and Tracy almost choked but managed to keep her composure.

"Why so soon?"

"Why not? The sooner the better I say. Is it settled then?" He asked and Tracy slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Good! Shall I hire someone to make the arrangements or do you want to do them yourself?"

"I'll do it…If you want a job done right you have to do it yourself." Tracy smirked.

"Good answer. You're going to make a formidable wife."

"Oh you have no idea."

"What doesn't my father have an idea about? Specific to this time of course." Claudia asked as she entered the room, her curiosity peeked as to what her father and Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer were talking about together.

"Its none of your business Claudia and you better watch what comes out of your mouth. I deserve respect." Anthony glared at his daughter and Claudia gave an insincere smile in return.

"Of course daddy." Tracy watched their interaction closely and couldn't help but see a few parallels of their relationship and her own with her father.

"Well, I better get going. I told Johnny I would visit him today." Anthony said and shortly after, was wheeled out of the room. Once he had left, Claudia turned to face Tracy with a smile on her face.

"Alone at last Popsicle."

"Don't call me that." Tracy replied. "In fact…. why don't you just go away?"

"Aw but its been so long since we've spent some alone time together." Claudia pouted.

"Not long enough." Tracy smirked. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go spend time with your brother. Maybe you'll drive him crazy enough he'll confess just to get away from you. I know I would."

"Oh come on Spanky. You know you like me." Claudia replied and Tracy laughed then sighed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What were you and my father talking about?" She asked as she sat across from Tracy at the bar.

"Lulu." Tracy quickly covered.

"Oh joy, Lulu's favorite topic…herself. By the way, don't you love how daddy says her name? I find it hilarious."

"Yes, he's a riot." Tracy replied, sarcasm laced in every word. Claudia realized she wasn't going to be able to get on Tracy's good side…at least not today.

"So what about the twit were you discussing?"

"For someone who seems to dislike Lulu so much, why do you care?"

"I don't….I just like talking to you Popsicle!" Claudia grinned and Tracy rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**--Chapter 12--**

The past five days had come and gone so quickly, Tracy wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't looked at a calendar. With each passing day, her stress level had risen to new heights. A crisis had developed at ELQ, the trial, Lulu was still in ShadyBrook, she still couldn't get a hold of Luke no matter how many PI's she hired, and Anthony was as persistent as ever. Tracy sighed as she leaned back into her chair, at least the ELQ crisis had been fixed.

"Ms. Quartermaine," her assistant peeked her head in. "Dr. Quartermaine is here to see you."

"Thank you, let her in." Tracy replied and Monica entered the office, shutting the door behind her.

"So, have the nerves kicked in yet?" Monica asked as she sat across from Tracy.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, dumb question." Monica sighed. "But you don't really have to be so nervous." Tracy narrowed her eyes at this.

"Are you drinking again or have you finally lost your mind because I have every reason to be nervous. I'm getting married to Anthony Zacchara tomorrow."

"What if I told you that you don't have to marry him…. at least not legally."

"I'd say that I need to talk to Spumoni and tell him to stop supplying you."

"Funny. But I'm serious Tracy, I already hired an actor to be the minister." Monica smiled and Tracy's jaw dropped.

"You did what!?" Tracy's shocked expression soon became an amused smirk. "How, may I ask, did you think of this and not me?"

"I don't know." Monica shrugged. "I guess after all these years, you're rubbing off on me."

"Well that's a scary thought."

"Incredibly. Let's hope Edward doesn't find out, he's sure to have a heart attack."

"I think he's going to have one anyway once he finds out I'm marrying Anthony Zacchara."

"If your marriage to Luke didn't kill him, I'm pretty sure he'll survive this one."

"That's true." Tracy replied with a sad tone in her voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Monica. She knew Tracy was hurting inside and she wished it didn't have to be this way. Unbeknownst to Tracy, Monica had also hired people to find Luke. Unfortunately though, she came up with the same results. But that didn't mean she was going to let her stay so depressed. "You better get going, shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'll get going." Monica stood up. "I'll see you at home."

"Don't wait up, I'm going to be working late."

"No you're not." Monica replied and Tracy's head shot up.

"Excuse me? I couldn't have heard you right."

"No, no I think you did. You're not working late tonight….again…for the sixth time this week."

"It helps keep my mind occupied."

"Well tonight, that's my job."

"What are you going on about? Could you try to make some sense?"

"Tomorrow is your wedding day and I **am** you maid of honor after all."

"**Matron** of honor." Tracy corrected with a smirk and Monica rolled her eyes. "What's you point?"

"My point is, you can't work late tonight because I'm throwing your bachelorette party." Monica answered with excitement and Tracy groaned as she leaned back in her chair. "What?"

"Please tell me this is your sad idea of humor."

"I'm serious Tracy. Its going to be low key so don't worry. It'll just be the two of us, Diane, and Alexis."

"Why would you invite them? Alexis is my son's ex and I don't even really know Diane."

"Yeah but they're fun and Diane said that she wants to get to know you. As for Alexis… well she's coming because its fun to watch their banter."

"Okay." Tracy sighed defeated. "Where is this taking place?"

"At Jake's." Monica murmured but Tracy still heard her and scoffed in return. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad. We'll have the whole place to ourselves, Diane made a deal with Coleman."

"A deal? I don't think I want to know."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. He just needs her to be his attorney."

"And I still don't want to know." Tracy smirked. "So when are we doing this?"

"We'll leave around 8 or so. Well I'm going to leave you to your work." Monica smiled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am. Besides, that's what you get when I'm your **maid** of honor."

"You're old Monica, get over it."


End file.
